Dancing DBZ
by Deathcruzer
Summary: Z-fighters will once again gets in battle field "DANCING BATTLE FIELD"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own dbz Akira toriyama does!

This is a dbz high school fanfic. I have tried hard for it. Hope you like it...

...

"Hi,chi chi, where were you yesterday?'' Bulma asked.

"I had an appointment with the doctor for my bad tooth'' Chi chi replied.

"Are you feeling better now?'' Bulma asked her.

"Yes, but doctor had adviced to avoid conversing for a long time'' Chi chi replied.

"Well then, I hope you i'll get well soon'' Bulma replied.

As chi chi was about to leave Bulma stopped her...

"What?'' Chi chi asked

''I forget to mention that, there will be a dance competition going to take place next month, and interested participants can meet the council after recess'' Bulma added while chi chi was listening quietly.

"And the winners will be crowned as couple of the year and will get their name in hall of fame'' 18 added as she was listening the conversation.

"Bulma,are you going to be a part of it ?'' 18 asked.

"Yes,of course'' Bulma replied.

"And you chi chi?'' 18 again asked.

"If you two are in it,then it's my pleasure to join you'' chi chi replied and they they three leave for their respective classes.

On the other hand Goku,Vegeta,Krillin,Yamcha and Tien were also active on this matter.

"Hey Vegeta, are you also taking part in this competition?'' Goku asked as he was very exicted for this competition.

Vegeta nodded in rejection.

"But, why'' Krillin asked him again.

"You want to know why? Because i'm prince of saiyans. I am not a joker like kakarot. It is against my pride to dance like a fool in front of those silly audience''

''But... Vegeta'' Goku said.

"No but.. but..., I am not taking part and this is my final decision'' vegeta shouted in anger.

"Ok,then it's your wish. We can't do anything'' krillin added.

Vegeta leaves them and went for his chemistry class...

Goku and his friends also leaves for their classes...

As the students are started arriving in the classes an announcement was made by the principal ''MR. SLUG" on loudspeakers It says...

"Students,as we all know annual day is arriving next month so there is a good news for all of you that there will be no classes till next month and students who are interested in dance competition can meet the council members today after recess'' THANK YOU

As this announcement echoed through the school campus, the happiness of students of students breaks all records...

All students were planning their schedule. Some says that they will not come this whole month, some says that they will come and enjoy the dancing classes and were planning to play pranks with others...

Now the bell rang and it's recess...

Goku, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and other interested students went to the council to gather the information about the dancing competition...

After half an hour, they came out of that room. They were asked to find a dance partner for themselves.

Firstly,

Goku,who likes chi chi went to her with the dance proposal...

Goku: ''chi chi,would you be my dance partner?''

Chi chi: ''um... I don't know but i'll tell you after school''

Goku:''ok,meet you after school''

Chi chi:''see yaa''

chi chi kisses on goku's cheek and went to look for her friends..

Meanwhile,

Tien,yamcha and krillin also went to their girls i.e krillin went to18, yamcha wents to bulma and tien wents to launch with same proposal and they get positive reply...

Suspense engulfs goku and he was feeling a bit tensed and was getting restless to hear chi chi's reply...

Will chi chi accepts Goku's proposal or Goku will have to find another dance partener?

Stay tuned and i'll be back shortly...

REVIEW ^_^


	2. Love is in the air!

GOKU AND CHI CHI "FOREVER"

Disclaimer:I don't own dbz. Akira freaking toriyama does.

...

I'm back again with another chapter of ''DANCING DBZ". I had worked hard on my grammar this time and had taken advice from my fellow writers.

Last time, Goku and his friends were asked to chose a dance partner for themselves. Except Goku, all of his friends had got their partners. Goku's proposal was in suspense. Will he get positive reply?

READ AND FIND OUT!

Goku was waiting for chi chi in cafetaria till he noticed the time. The school was already over 1 hour befor but there was no sign of chi chi.

"Why had she not come? Did I have done something wrong?'' goku asked himself.

"No, you have'nt'' a voice replied.

Goku turns back and found chi chi there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting dear'' replied chi chi.

She sat down beside goku.

"Chi chi... "as goku was about to continue, chi chi puts her finger on his lips. Goku's face turned red. Within a moment chi chi's lips and goku's lips meet and they start kissing. The environment there became so hot for goku as it was his first kiss.

Goku had been sweating, his face was still red and his eyes seems to be popped out.

"Wow! What's that''said goku in amazement.

Chi chi's face also turned red. The look on her face made it clear that she had also enjoyed it.

They walk out of the cafetaria together. Chi chi's resident was in north and goku lives in west. They bid farewell to each other with a kiss and started moving to their houses.

Goku was thinking only about one thing i.e his dance proposal.

Goku had only taken a few steps until a voice came...''Goku, I accepts your proposal.'' It was chi chi's voice again. She had accepted goku's dancing proposal. Goku was extremely happy when he heard this. He lost his presence of presence of mind and started running here and there in happiness. There was a smile on chi chi's face as she continue her way back home.

Goku was pinching himself as if he had been dreaming. He then telephoned his friends describing the whole event. He was very happy.

...

Later, that evening goku again encountered chi chi in the market.

"Hey chi chi, what are doing here'' asked goku.

"I had just visited the doctor for my tooth check up'' chi chi replied.

"Oh! Want to come with me for a coffee?'' goku asked...

"Ummmmm...'' chi chi thought.

"Pleaasssseeeee,please,please, for my happines'' goku requested.

"Ok...'' chi chi replied.

They went to nearest coffee shop, ordered some snacks and coffee for themselves...

"Chi chi, are you aware about the dancing classes?'' asked goku.

"Yes, they are starting from tomorrow'' chi chi replied.

"We have to give our best chi chi, if we want to win that competition'' goku replied in a serious tone.

"Yes, we will give our best and surely, we are going to be the winner'' chi chi replied confidently.

"Now, that's the spirit'' replied goku.

...

They finishes off their coffee and went off to a park. They sat down there and started enjoying nature's beauty..

"Goku'' chi chi said.

"Yes!'' goku replied.

"Look at this setting sun! Isn't it beautiful?'' asked chi chi getting romantic.

"Yes! But not more than you...sweetie'' replied goku, getting as romantic as chi chi.

They came closer, more closer to each other. This time goku was the one to kiss first. Chi chi kisses him back. Then goku lay down with his head in chi chi's lap.

"Chi chi, I love you'' said goku.

"I love you too'' replied chi chi happily.

After sometime they both returned to their homes. Goku was very happy as well as chi chi.

**So, you like it readers or not? Please tell me. I know it is also a short chapter like first one but, I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Review ^_^ **


	3. Tragedy!

Disclaimer: Not available...

0%

10%

20%

30%

40%

50%

60%

70%

80%

90%

100%

Refreshing... Refreshing...

Disclaimer available:

I don't own dbz Akira Joker Toriyama does.

What's up readers!

I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like! Read and enjoy! ^_^

...

Last time, Goku and Chi Chi were enjoying some great and romantic moments. But now it's time to concentrate seriously on the upcoming dancing event...

...

Goku gets up early in the morning and prepares himself for school. This was the first time when Goku gets up this early in the morning. It was 6:30 a.m and the school starts at 8:00 a.m.

On the other hand, Chi Chi also get herself ready for the school. From her house, it would hardly take 15-20 minutes to reach school and the same is for Goku..

There's no point in reaching school such earlier. So, she telephoned Goku and ask him to meet her in the park...

...

Chi chi reach the park in time but Goku was late as usual.

"Where were you Goku?'' questioned chi chi.

"Oh! I was stuck in the traffic'' replied Goku.

"What traffic? This time of the day'' chi chi exclaimed...

Goku was unable to reply to her. He was just looking on her face and was totally submerged in her beauty.

They put their hands in hands and started walking towards to their school.

...

"Chi chi!'' said Goku.

"Yes'' Chi chi replied.

"I don't know how to tell this but... You are looking really beautiful today'' Goku said to her.

Chi Chi's face turned red in shyness and they continued their way to school.

...

There was an abondened house situated a half mile away from school. Nobody lives there and was occupied by fearsom gang members.

Goku and Chi chi already knows about it so, they change their way and decided to take another route..

They took another way for the school but unfortunately, they got noticed by one of the gang member.

He spread this news to all of his other friends about about this lonely couple...

Four of the gang members started chasing them. Goku and Chi Chi did'nt notice them coming. The gang members were on 4 motorbikes.

After travelling a short distance, Goku took notice on them.

"Chi Chi?'' said Goku.

"Yes Goku'' replied chi chi.

"I... I think some punks are following us'' he added.

Chi chi turned back and saw four dirty boys following them on motorbikes...

"You'r right Goku'' Chi chi said and they increase their pace.

The route which Goku and Chi chi had taken was a long route and it took about half an hour to reach their school through that route.

They were still about 500m away from school.

On seeing Goku and Chi chi increasing their speed, the bikers accelerated their bikes and overtake both of them.

They enclosed Goku and Chi chi in a circle with their bikes.

**Note: I'm using Miguel, Seth, Rod and Torque as the names for the bikers.**

"Hey jerk! From where do you get such a beautiful lady?'' Torque said.

"Oh man! What a beauty!'' said Rod.

"You'r not suitable for her. Give her to us and we will not harm you'' said Moguel.

Seth, the big muscle guy started moving towards to Chi chi.

Chi chi became afraid of all those punks. "Leave us alone'' she said.

"Yes leave us both alone'' goku added.

"If not then, what will you do... Jerk'' said Seth as he was standing in front of the couple.

Goku and Chi chi were extremely afraid. "I'll call the police'' said goku.

"Oh my, I'm afraid. Did you hear this, guys... He'll call the police'' said Seth making mockery of Goku.

He pushed Goku back and grab Chi Chi by hand and started dragging him onto his bike.

On seeing this, Goku became very angry and he punched Seth in the face followed by a kick in the gut making him fall on to the ground.

He then grab Chi chi's hand and started running away from those jerks.

"You son of a bitch. You'r dead now'' said Seth and all four of the bikers started running behind Goku and Chi chi with hockey sticks and baseball bats in their hands.

The couple was running at its full speed until Rod used his baseball bat and throws it at Goku. It hits Goku in the leg and he fell down crashing and burning on the ground.

"Run Chi chi'' he said and ''don't care about me. I can take care of myself'' he added.

Seeing those punks coming near, Goku grabs a stone and prepared himself for those punks. His left leg was paining severely after taking that hit from the bat.

He somehow manage to get himself up and ask Chi chi to call some help.

"Go Chi chi, bring some help!'' Goku shouted.

"bu... But Goku?'' said chi chi

''Gooooooooo! I can take care of myself'' Goku screamed and Chi chi ran from there for some help..

Meanwhile, those punks came near Goku and started beating him. Bats, Hockey sticks all were showering at Goku.

Goku found an opportunity and smack a stone on rod's head leaving him busted open. Rod fell down and become unconscious.

On seeing their friend being hitted, three of them angrily continue their assault. Goku was crying with pain and suffering.

He was bleeding badly. They were about to finish Goku until they saw Chi chi coming with back-up. There were about 6 men with her who were rushing towards Goku.

Seeing them coming to them, the punks left Goku unconscious and ran away...

Chi chi and others try to chase them but they managed to escape somehow! Chi chi went to Goku who was lying unconscious.

"Goku! Are you alright?''asked Chi chi with tears in her eyes.

But there was no response. She asked again but the result was same. Goku was unable to answer her question.

Gigantic tear drops started dripping from Chi Chi's eyes. She kept her head on Goku's chest and started crying. After a moment she noticed that Goku was still alive. She can feel his heart beat but they were too slow.

She pleaded those men to help her carrying Goku to hospital but everyone denied and went away to their houses.

Chi Chi was feeling helpless until he saw a man who was ready to help her. That man was none other than Goku's rival Broly.

Broly was studying in same school with Goku. He was his rival since they were born. Broly agreed to help Goku bcoz at many occassions, Goku helped him in his work.

He asked Chi chi to step aside. He then picked up Goku, put him in his car and drive him to the nearest hospital.

Broly's father paragus worked as a bank manager. He buy broly a car to show everyone his royalness and prosperity.

...

Goku and Chi chi were at hospital and there was no sign of Broly. Chi chi went to the doctor and ask about Goku's condition.

Doctor replied that Goku is out of danger but there are some fractures in his body. His left leg had been fractured and it would take about two weeks for it to be fully healed. He also had cut in his body but they need little time to recover. The rest is O.K with him.

Chi chi was feeling relief that she'd managed somehow to carry her beloved lover to hospital. She was also thanking Broly for his support and finally she was thanking God to help her. But she don't know that god dosen't help her, I help her because I'm the writer of this story... Just joking!

Note: As it's a high school fanfic. So, every character in it are normal human like us. They are not super humans as they are in dbz anime.

**Will Goku's wounds take more time to cure and will they be eliminated from that dancing competition?**

**What will happen?**

**All in next chapter!**

**So, you like it or not?**

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW ^_^**


End file.
